dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ltearth
Template Sandbox Yeah, I saw the challenge template you've been working on there. I'm almost done updating the maps for the changes you made with the template. ---Crimsoncoder 17:20, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Do you think we should put Boss HP with difficulty and number of players? Konquer 03:35, November 3, 2011 (UTC) @post above mine, I say no since it is changing too much ATM... I can get a chart tho maybe, Ill see I gave our new friend admin today and fixed a few things. We have a big project I want to do right now and I need help. LTEarth of us will design a template but I need help populating it and hopefully LTEarth will make it look nice... The weapons section is quite lacking and needs to be redone. See this for reference to what we need: http://www.fiestafan.com/wiki/index.php?title=Weapons_%28Fighter%29 Something like Name, Icon, Location, Version (PC/Mobile/Console) Rarity, Damage, etc. The first 5 are most important, but I feel a simple table under the Squire Weapons page will be better then having huge tiles for each item. We can add damages in later or as we see fit, a bad, normal, good rather then hard numbers that seem to change lately. Please tell me if you like/get/understand my idea! = Finally = 05:38, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Template:Delete Just fyi, I added an optional parameter so that taggers can provide a reason in case it's not clear why an article has been tagged. —Shidou T/ 05:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) You should change the pet template to look a lot more like the weapon one, since your lacks pet stats and pet description. In preparation of this I added the pet stats picture into most familiar pages. I am aware that it doesnt look nice, but when you change the familiar template ill edit this. Also I marked a lot of redundant pages like _Full for deletion since i took those pics and added them to the respecive weapon page. I hope you will delete them soon. Same thing for unnecessary pet pages. Viperus ________________________________ : We changed the pet template and added the stats, just letting you know Ltearth : Also, could you get around to actually deleting all of those "Full" pages? They are starting tog et annoying when hitting the "Random Page" button. :P : ----Crimsoncoder 13:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Weapon stats template Sounds like a plan. It might take a while though because you'll have to get some good anti-aliased croppings of the numbers, and the CSS positioning will be a pain. —Shidou T/ 23:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Request to assist? As a question, do you mind if I edit the Guns section to include some of the weapons included in the higher-level section of the game, such as Grenade Launchers, Facemelters, Plasma Launchers, etc? I'll probably not be able to add images at the start, but wasn't sure if they weren't included for a reason or not. Furthermore, I'd be willing to work on the other weapon articles, including some of the reward articles :3 Gratuitous Lurking 03:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC)